


Tempus itineranture to the extreme

by Freedom29



Series: Time waits for no man [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom29/pseuds/Freedom29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the near destruction of his world at the Muggle's hand, a young master of death was forced to take on something he didn't want in order to survive.To save his world, he took advantage of his abilities of time traveling to the next level and went back in time to save his loved ones who have perished in the skirmish between muggle and magical. Will he succeed or will he fail?? AU: time travel and alternate universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning.

A head moved up from where it was looking at something when he felt he was being watched. One other person stood at the door, the two nodded at each other, the one at the door moved to sit down while the other finished what what he was doing and settled down.

“When are you going to summon them? You have been here for more than a week and you have yet to go through with your plan," said the second man.

“Patience, old friend. Soon I will do it, but you have to have patience. And to answer your question, I am going to do it as soon as I have cleared away any problems that might arise. As you well know some people will go through great lengths to stop what I have planned." said the first man.

The former huffed.  
“Well at least tell me when are you going to pick up your relative?" He sulkingly, but the tone changed to sarcasm when he said 'relative'

“What did I just say?" The latter said innocently.

The former wasn't fooled, “Why should I be patient when you won't let me help you," he said pouting slightly. “For all I know you will fail and then I have to clean YOUR mess, like I did last time. Though the results were really amusing."

The latter pouted, “it's not my fault they jumped me, to be fair you never even gave me a split warning." He glared at the other acusitarily.

“Hey!! I was busy, it's not like I have to be at your back and call whenever you need me. I have work to do, y'ah 'no." The former defended himself.

The latter snorted.

“Hey!" The former exclaimed, indignantly  
“Like I don't know... you was the one who put me in this mess. The latter said accusatory can be heard in his voice.

“It's not my fault! you the one who started it. If you had not touched one item while the others were on you, wouldn't be in this situation now, would you?" said the former.

“And I am the queen of England," said the latter sarcastically. “It's not my fault I was distracted, I was going autopilot. I was still reeling from the fact that I survived, though I admit I wasn't thinking straight." said the latter, when he saw the other grin triumphantly he quickly thought of a revenge in retaliation. He grinned sharply, with all his pointed teeth.

The former shifted nervously, “Oh I just remembered, I have a meeting to attend to. I can't miss it or my boss will be mad!!"  
The latter suddenly lounged at him missing him by a second.

'Damn him and his quick escape, I will get him back later.' He sighed in frustration.

He turned and walked out of the office with the intention of finishing his work in order so he can start with fase one of his plan.

AU: if you are curious about the loss of names it will be given in the next chapter.


	2. The Gathering part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owner, yet to be named, has invited guests. What will be taking place? And just who is that man and his friend, and will be in-store for the Wizarding World?

He looked around the room critically, then nodded in satisfaction. He turned and nodded at the house elfs, indicating to put the food on the table on which his guests would reside.

He then sat down, and relaxed in the seat. He concentrated inward, focusing on his link towards the dead as was his right as master of death. With a tug of his magic and the appearance of what looked like a heat wave and the sound of static, then suddenly there was a loud crash. The man glanced up and blinked, then he burst out laughing because there on the floor was a large pile of people tangled up in a heap. 

The pile of people glared at him, but before they could start he interrupted them. “Now I am sure you all have questions which I will explain later. Now would you like to have a seat because it will last a few hours or more. Also would you like some refreshments before we start?" He asked innocently.

The pile of people got up grumbling, more than one person was glaring at him but he just smirked in response. They took his advice and ordered lunch since it was midday. 

When they were all settled he began.

~®%©-_-#= (One hour later)

“So let me get this straight, you want to rewrite history; you want to bring the most influential person down as well as his supporters; you want to play relative to one Harry James Potter and that you just brought us to the past hoping that we would help you?" Said one person.

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it. So what do you think?" Said the host, nervously. Keeping his fingers crossed hoping they would help. “Would you help me?"

“Of course, we will help you!"  
“You are our little brother"  
“and we will always help family"  
“in need as long as they"   
“don't deserve and have a good reason." Said a pair of twins closest to him on his left.

The man sighed in relief, then he turned to the other people who replied in affirmative with a selective few, he patiently waited on them. They discussed amongst themselves, then they turned to him.

“We will see this through with all of you, on one condition," said one.

“That you will let us go wherever, whenever we want within reason and to also alert you of our whereabouts," said another.

The host tilted his head in thought then nodded, “very well then, while that's settled these are your new identities, I hope they are acceptable."

He than passed them some folders that had their names on them. They all nodded in approval of their new names, which meant a new beginning. 

The Wizarding World better watch out because these people will take them by storm.

AU: sorry again for the lack of names it will surely make an appearance in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I may not have given the names but sorry ok I got sidetracked


	3. The Gathering part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revealing of names and the beginnings of a plot what will become of our Wizarding World??

Chapter Three: Gathering Part Two.

A figure stood looking out of an open window, looking at a beautiful garden at the side of the manor. The room was a big and spacious as was all the rooms in the manor. It could be mistaken for an entertainment room of which it was but it was also the viewing room in which you could see everything in the manor, it's occupants, what they were doing if when was looking for them.

He was soon joined by another person, who was dressed similar to him. With a long white pants with a short sleeve navy blue t-shirt which contrasted with his complexion. His companion wore a long black pants with an emerald green short sleeve t-shirt, but unlike his friend he had a red jacket over the t-shirt that had sleeves up to his elbow.

“You ready for this, Jer?" The second man asked the first.

“Of course I am, Cos. The question is, are you?" Replied the newly identified Jerome Postant. Known to be called Jer by his companions, Ry by his friends and family and Jerry to his associates. He stood at a 6 foot 4 inches with dark brown hair with green, silver and red highlights in it even though it is not very noticeable, which reaches his shoulders. He has peridot coloured eyes with specks of amber, brown, blue and black can be seen in his eyes. 

While his companion, now named Cosmo Sladrunis stood at a 6 foot 2 inches, dark blonde that reached just below his ears with streaks of white and blue. He had tanzanite coloured eyes with specks of silver, green and black.

“Of course I am, I don't know about the others but we are going to be alright, right? We will pull through this right?" Cosmo said indulgently.

“Hopefully...." Jerome said. “Well let's get this show on the road."

They both turned and walked out of the room and walked down the grand staircase which has many levels that each go to a wing. The manor has 6 levels inside, but looks 3 on the outside. Most of the house is made out of white marble and cement well the base really, and the rest is made out of steel wood which was polished daily that it gleams in the right direction, as well as ash wood, rowan, oak and pine. Staircase is made of white marble but the steps are covered in ash wood to prevent much injury, and is covered in a deep red carpet that was charmed to not trip anyone no matter how much one tried.

They then turned into a room on the left of the staircase which led to the kitchens, dinning room and living room. They entered the dinning room and was greeted by the rest of their family who were just starting brunch since many of them didn't wake up early. The rooms occupants greeted the new comers in warmth, then they were all settled.

Jerome turned to his friends and family and those he trusts, and asked, “are you all ready for today?"

“Of course," they all chimed in simultaneously. Having had been asked the same question over and over again.

Jerome pouted, “Hey I am just making sure nothing back fires." They just stared at him incredulously.

Jerome huffed, “fine, Alan do you know what to do?"

Alan Theris nodded, “Yes boss, everything is all set on my end."

"Good, Mathos?"

“All set and ready to go." Mathos Leddir said.

Clora, Ace, Rico, Hela, Hera and Blade?"

“Yes, Jer. Everything is all in order." said Clora Wrenaw, Ace Qiruk, Rico Rodiff, Hela Ghefuw, Hera Renaw, Blade Forum replied.

Cassie King replied quickly, “Ry we are all ready you don't have to worry, everything is going to be alright." Before Jerome could continue.

Jerome let out his breathe he was unconsciously holding. “Alrighty than, let's get the show going."

With a not so sharp pop everyone was gone.

$#=?@©¡&  
Well that went well tell me what you think... And I also have a challenge for you.... Find what is common in the names I give you. Those that get it right through all the chapters will give ideas on the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have set you up with a challenge ... this will be interesting on how fast people will figure it out... oh n please message me on what you think is the answer then you will understand it... :D


	4. Authors note

Since something happened to my kindle I have to redo all of my hard work and also I would really appreciate it if you could review, I want to know if I am a good writer or not. I don't care if you don't like this or that either review or pm me either way but it will take some time for me to get back to the plot so don't be surprised if you have to wait sometime until the next chapter. Until then... adios amigos


	5. AU

Mail hacked account and fics up by tomorrow


End file.
